Kisses In The Wind
by Shiva of the Artic
Summary: Angsty.. 1xOC story.. R&R please.. Contains a slight rape scene, nothing to intense though..


Kisses In The Wind  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam W, I wish I did! I'd be pretty rich if I did! MONEY!!! *cough**cough* ahem, anyway, story takes place in the middle of A.C. 196-197. Umm.. stuff happens and uhh.. read for yourself!  
  
Side Note: If your gonna burn me(flame me) just 'cause I'm one of those 'Relena Bashers' and I don't think she and Heero go together and I hook him up with my own character… *breathes* then you can kiss my royal American ass! *sigh* that feels better..  
  
-WARNING: This story contains adult material, but not much.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuli walked into her room, shutting the door and walking over to her bed, collapsing on it. She reached for a stuffed animal, which was beanie duck(I have one!) and hugged it tightly, closing her eyes.  
  
Sleep began to over take her but she heard a giant crash from down the hall, in Wufei's room. A small smile spread across her lips as she heard Wufei beating up someone, more so Duo due to her being able to hear Wufei yelling: "KISAMA, DIE!!!" and "INJUSTICE!! DIE YOU BASTARD!" She could also hear Duo, saying: "Hey, Wu-Man, it was an accident" and "NOT THE BRAID!!!!"  
  
She laughed to herself, curling up into a ball, holding the duck closer, muscles relaxing as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Later that night Tuli woke, hearing a sound from downstairs. "What was that?" She sat up in bed, hearing the stairs creaking. "Maybe it's Duo.. or Heero.." She shook her head, laying back down, only in a tank top and shorts. Her door opened and she blinked, feeling fear clutch at her heart.  
  
She sat up, seeing no one there and she sighed. "Maybe.. I'm hearing things.. But my doors open.. God.. I'm getting paranoid already.."  
  
An arm went around her neck and a hand clasped over her mouth. She let out a muffled cry but slowly sank into a deep sleep and that's the last she remembered being in her room.  
  
  
  
"Wake up.."  
  
Tuli made a groaning sound and opened her eyes, feeling someone gently slapping her cheek. "Ah.. bright light.. Where am I?" She looked around, seeing it wasn't her room. "Where's this?"  
  
"Your here.. I didn't want you knowing the coordinated so I put you to sleep for awhile.."  
  
She blinked, noticing she was on a large bed, arms tied behind her back and only in her tank top and panties. A blush crept along her cheeks and she looked at who was sitting in a chair, across from the bed. Her eyes filled with fear suddenly as she recognized who was.  
  
"W.. what do you want with me?! If you plan on killing me then.."  
  
She was cut off when he stood, walking over, his pale blond hair looking silver in the light. She let out a gasp as he sat on the bed and bent down, pressing his lips harshly against hers. As she went to protest he slid his tongue into her mouth, savoring what would be his only time with her, unless he convinced her to join his side.  
  
She pulled away, quickly, breathing heavily, glaring. "I'd rather have been kissed by a camel then you, bastard!"  
  
He chuckled, brushing a hand through her silky hair. "Don't act like you don't want this, Tuli, I know you've been aching for this.." He kissed her neck and her eyes widened, she didn't want this.  
  
"No.. No I don't want this! I want to stay me.. I don't want some freak like you to just suddenly kidnap me and rape me!"  
  
"Rape you, who said I was? This is your decision. You should've heard yourself in your sleep, calling out my name.. I bet your dream was sweet little wet one, wasn't it?"  
  
She shivered, not knowing what he was talking about. "What the hell do you mean, Deln?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't remember your own dream.. So, was I to rough for you?"  
  
She froze, in shear terror. Her body shook and she let out a small cry for help, but knew no one would hear her. The only two in the large building were her and Deln, the second most respected man in the Wolf group.  
  
"Why are you gonna do this to me? You know you can put in jail for raping a minor.."  
  
"Like I said, this won't be rape.. but if you don't compromise I'll have to make it a bit hard for you.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo burst into the empty bedroom, expecting to have Tuli throw a pillow into his face but she wasn't there. "Nani..?" He blinked, walking into the room, noticing that the bed sheet were ruffled. "She was here," he muttered, continuing his exploration until he stepped on some paper. "What's this?" He bent down, picking up the paper and looking at him.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, his braid swaying side to side as he did so, a thoughtful look on his face as he read the note. "Who wrote this anyway?"  
  
"Try to learn how to read, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo took a glance over his shoulder at the Chinese pilot and then back at the note. "Funny, Wu-Man, very funny.. Tuli's missing.."  
  
"Duo, what're you doing in her room?"  
  
Once again Duo glanced over his shoulder, but at a Japanese pilot, who was giving him a cold stare.  
  
"Like I said, Tuli's missing and this note says: "Dear Pilots, If you'd like to see your precious jewel again, please stop by the old OZ hideout in the woods.. She'll be there, waiting.. But, just one of you come, a whole group would just make a scene. If you find her, I hope she's in a better condition then how she will be once I'm through with her.." Duo blinked, turning, scratching the back of his head. "What's that 'once I'm through with her' mean?"  
  
Wufei glanced at Heero and then at Duo. "Well, Maxwell, since your such a baka I'll explain.. What that means is.."  
  
"She's going to be in a lot of trouble," Heero said, cutting Wufei off. "Since one of us has to go, I'll go.."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I said I'd go.."  
  
Duo watched Heero walk off and snorted. "Why's he get to go?"  
  
"Because, baka, he loves her, can't you tell?"  
  
Duo looked at Wufei, confused. "Heero.. in love? Ha! You really think that cold hearted psycho can fall in love?"  
  
"It's happened, Maxwell.. Since she came into the picture he's been more social with others, haven't you noticed?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"ITAI!" Duo yelled, in pain, as Wufei grabbed his braid and tugged, as hard as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Tuli struggled to get away but Deln's grip was to hard and she let out a small cry of pain. "Your hurting me, stop!"  
  
"You don't want me to hurt you anymore, do you? Then stop fighting!"  
  
She let out a small gasp as he hit her across the face.  
  
"Do you plan on obeying me now?"  
  
She shook her head, not caring how beat up she would get, she just didn't want him to do anything to her.  
  
"Fine.. I'll just have to let you suffer then.."  
  
She went to kick at him but he had her legs pinned and he was slowly taking off her shorts.  
  
"Now, now, don't be in such a hurry.."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
She spit in his face as he moved up to kiss her.  
  
"That wasn't to smart.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit.. Why'd she have to let herself go and get kidnapped?"  
  
Heero stood outside the large expansion of woods, trying to figure out which way to head. "She's going to be in a lot of trouble once I get there.."  
  
  
  
A blush rose to Tuli's cheeks as her shirt was thrown off and she was pushed onto her back. Her eyes widened as she felt something pushing inside of her tight walls.  
  
"Deln, stop! PLEASE! I.. I don't want this!"  
  
A sudden cry of pain escaped from her and she laid there, tears streaking down from her eyes and onto the pillows.  
  
"You see, you made it worse for yourself.."  
  
He stroked her cheek, kissing the tears.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but his mouth covered hers in a kiss and she closed her eyes, finally giving in, for fear more then anything.  
  
  
  
Heero found his way into the building and looked around, going through the door ahead of him. 'Where the hell is she..?' He opened a door, looking into the room, finding nothing. "If anything has happened to her I'll kill whoever did it," he muttered, with a low tone of death.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuli sobbed softly into the pillow, her body shaking violently as Deln dressed himself, covering her with the bed sheets.  
  
"It wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
She didn't answer, only stayed there, crying harder, but not loudly, her whole body trembling in fear and pain.  
  
He looked at her for a short period of time before turning his back to her and walking out of the room, leaving her there, alone, on the bed, with a heart torn apart into two, knowing that she wouldn't be able to face anyone again, with such a sin in her heart and mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tuli..?"  
  
Heero opened a door to another room but she wasn't in there. "Damnit! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
He looked ahead, at the last door he hadn't checked. "If she's not there I'll be damned to kill someone.."  
  
He flung it open and looked around. The room was lit dimly and there was a bed in it. He noticed someone laying on it and heard small, gentle sobbing.  
  
"Tuli?"  
  
She didn't move, not caring who it was. Her body hurt and she couldn't bear to look at him or say a thing.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat on it, sitting her up, holding her in his arms. She said nothing, the only thing he could hear was her gentle crying into his chest.  
  
She gripped his arm, shaking her head.  
  
"I.. I.."  
  
The words game in small gasps and Heero said nothing, not wanting to get into a discussion on what had happened. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes and, for the first time in his life, cried.  
  
  
  
---Two Months Later---  
  
  
  
"Tell me," Tuli whispered, shifting, sitting on the couch, "why'd you come to get me? You should've just let me stay there.."  
  
"Why do you have to be like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She looked over at the Japanese boy, a sadness in her eyes. She shook her head, slamming her fist onto her knee. "I know, I'm an idiot for letting that happen to me but what could I have done?! Tell me that!"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
She looked down at her lap, closing her eyes, shoulders shaking. "It.. It hurt.. It didn't feel right.."  
  
Tears made their way from her closed eyes and Heero watched, sitting beside her as she continued speaking.  
  
"I still feel dirty.. I'm always going to feel dirty.. Nothing can help that feeling go away.. God.. I don't know what to think anymore.. He didn't listen to me protest, only made it worse.."  
  
He voice came out in gasps for breath as she began to cry harder. She turned, opening her eyes, looking at him. "Damnit, why didn't you just leave me there?!"  
  
Heero looked at her, a calmly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, causing her to let out a small sound of surprise. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm and soothe her.  
  
"I didn't leave you there because I couldn't.. I would've felt guilty for leaving a team member there.. "  
  
"You to heartless to care for anyone," she muttered, sniffling, moving her arms around his waist, hugging him.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"You treat me like I'm nothing more then just another woman.."  
  
"That because you are one. But your more then just a 'woman' to me or a 'team mate'.."  
  
"What, are you saying that you love me? Ha.. Funny.."  
  
"I am saying that."  
  
Tuli's eyes widened and she made an incoherent sound, gripping his waist tighter. Why's he saying he loves her? He doesn't love me.. He acts like he hates me.. But, why would he be holding me like this if he hated me?  
  
She moved her head, looking up at him, glaring a bit. "Are you messing with me?"  
  
"No.."  
  
She felt herself grow smaller and a blush rise to her cheeks. So.. He does.. love me..?  
  
  
  
---4 months later---  
  
  
  
"Duo!"  
  
The brunette with a braid glanced over his shoulder, a sandwich in his mouth. He watched as a more happy Tuli ran towards him, her hair pulled back in a braid, all thanks to Quatre.  
  
"What? Am I in trouble for something?"  
  
She stopped, in front of him, laughing slightly. "No, your not.. Why, did you do something I should know about?"  
  
"N.. no.."  
  
She looked at him, intensely before smiling again. "All right.. I just came by to tell you that I'm leaving today."  
  
"L.. leaving? Why?"  
  
"I have to.. My father's sick so I have to go be by his side.."  
  
"O.. oh.. What about Heero, did ya tell him?"  
  
"Yes, I did.."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"He.. he just said nothing and walked off.."  
  
"You gonna come back?"  
  
"If my father gets well.. If he doesn't.."  
  
"Yea, yea.. Go and find Heero.."  
  
  
  
Tuli shifted, standing under a cherry blossom tree, a suit case by her side. She held out her hand a blossom falling into it.  
  
She jumped, suddenly, as a hand closed over hers. She looked up and into a pair of prussian blue eyes.  
  
"D.. don't do that to me, Heero, it's not nice.."  
  
She looked at his hand.  
  
"I want you to know.. If my father gets well I'm coming back.. I'm not if he gets sicker.."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"How..?"  
  
"I over heard your conversation with Duo.."  
  
"O.. oh.. You know that.. if he dies.. I'll stay at the L5 cluster.. I don't want to come to Earth.. I'll stay at my birthplace.."  
  
"I understand.."  
  
Tuli looked at him, smiling sadly.  
  
"You know.. Saying things at the last minute has always been a problem with me.."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, I never could tell anyone before hand.."  
  
He looked at her, smoothing out her bangs, pushing some loose strands behind her ear.  
  
"Heero.. I thank you, for all you've done for me, even if it wasn't much.. You've been by my side for the past six months. Always there to hold me.. always there to soothe me or just.. talk.."  
  
She paused looking down at the ground and then his hand, which still covered hers. She laughed, sadly.  
  
"Let's make a wish, on this cherry blossom.. They're said to come true.."  
  
"What kind of wish?"  
  
"A wish.. That we'll always be together, no matter what.."  
  
"That's a simple wish."  
  
"I know but.. after all this, I came to bear with myself on a single subject."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I love you.."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but she pressed a finger, of her other hand, against his lips, smiling, tears streaming down from her eyes. "Shh.. I don't want any words right now.. Just.. stay still.."  
  
She moved her finger from his lips and wrapped the arm around his neck, closing her eyes, leaning closer to him, pulling his head down, pressing her lips against his, in a gentle kiss.  
  
Heero wrapped his free arm around her waist, their hands still holding the cherry blossom petal as a thought ran through his mind. Even if she did leave, she'd always be there, in a wish, a dream, in the wind.. The kiss felt like it was from the wind, one they'd always remember.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
